Jaldabaoth (Evil Lord)
Jaldabaoth (ヤルダバオト) or more infamously known as the Demon Emperor was a persona crafted by Demiurge in order to terrorize the New World, without implicating the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Demiurge personally played the part of the Demon Emperor at his inception. However, he later passed down that identity and role onto a summoned Evil Lord Wrath during the war with the Roble Holy Kingdom. Appearance Jaldabaoth was an Evil Lord Wrath Summon, thus he possessed the same exact appearance as the original. Personality Like most demons, Evil Lord Wrath views humans as lesser lifeforms. Common to all demon-kind, he is a sadistic individual, who is willing to use a female human as a blunt weapon. Background The identity of Jaldabaoth was initially created by Demiurge to serve as an archenemy for the adamantite adventurer Momon who in reality was his master Ainz Ooal Gown. The demon made his first appearance as Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize, attacking the city, under the ruse of searching for a powerful magic artifact. After putting on a flashy duel with Momon, the demon retreated, supposedly in fear of the adventurer's strength, elevating Momon to a national hero. Though Jaldabaoth was technically the loser in the battle, his existence caused a stir amongst the various nations, inscribing his name as a new terror that could threaten the world. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During Demiurge's battle with Remedios Custodio and her Paladin Order, an Evil Lord Wrath Summon switched places with him, posing as a full demonic transformation of Jaldabaoth. Evil Lord Wrath immune to all of the paladins attacked, calmly approached the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez, capturing her and proceeded to use her like a bludgeon against the defenders of Kalinsha. As a result, the paladins refused to fight him, afraid of killing the Queen in the process. While believing the Evil Lord Wrath to be Jaldabaoth's true form, his actions and dialogues in front of Remedios with her fellow soldiers caused them to stay on guard for what he is planning to do next. Later, Jaldabaoth summoned a Strike under the signal from one of his hand gestures. Afterwards, the city gates ended up becoming destroyed, allowing the Demi-Human Alliance the opportunity to invade. Shortly after the Fall of Kalinsha, Jaldabaoth's forces quickly conquered the Northern Holy Kingdom. All the human settlements were occupied by the demi-humans and turned into death camps on the demon's order. Months after Northern Holy Kingdom Army was destroyed, Jaldabaoth began directing his forces to concentrate on the Southern Holy Kingdom. When the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army liberated killed Buser and liberated Loyts, the Demon Emperor ordered Rokesh to deploy the Demi-Human Alliance and retake the city and slaughter all the humans. In addition he ordered the commander to allow the humans wait a few days, and engage in psychological warfare on the human resistance so as to break their morale. Abilities and Powers Jaldabaoth is an Evil Lord Wrath Summon, and possesses the same powers as the NPC Evil Lord Wrath in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Though despite matching the original in power, since he is a summoned monster he is unable to use summoning magic. On the other hand, he is able to proficiently used Calca Bessarez as some sort of weapon in battle. After weaponizing the Holy Queen, every swing he does to targets like Remedios Custodio is strong enough to send them flying upon impact. Active * Astral Smite: A 8th tier spell. it is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Blasphemy: A 7th tier spell. * Distort Moral: A 8th tier spell. * Field of Unclean: A 10th tier spell. * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Flamewing: A 6th tier spell. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell, that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Greater Word of Curse: A 7th tier spell. * Hellflame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Insanity: A 8th tier spell. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell that casts down a flaming metorite. * Napalm: A 7th tier spell. * Slow: A 3rd tier spell that slows down an enemy's movement. * Soul-Bought Miracle: When activated, the user will cast a random spell with power of up to 10th tier. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Vermillion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Hell: A 6th tier spell. * Wave of Pain: A 8th tier spell. Main Equipment * Calca Bessarez: In a cruel joke, Jaldabaoth utilized the captured Holy Queen as a club. However, every attack he made ended up damaging Calca in the process. According to Jaldabaoth, it was to the point where the top half of her body flew off from one of his swings. Relationships Trivia * Demiurge is carefully planning for his Jaldabaoth persona to be eventually recognized as the Demon God, the leader of the infamous Evil Deities who wrecked havoc throughout the New World 200 years ago. Quotes * (To Remedios): "This is my true nature." * (To himself about Calca): "From the moment I first saw it, I felt that it would make an excellent weapon." * (To Calca): "What an annoying woman. You are a weapon now. Act like one." * (To both Remedios and Isandro): "Good grief. The sight of humans squabbling before their enemy is a fearsome sight. Well, it is about time. Playtime is over." * (To Remedios): "Allow me? I do not need you to allow me anything. All you need to do is accept it. Like say, the gift of a star." * (To his foes concerning Calca): "My my, I guess I got too excited when swinging it around and the top half flew off somewhere. It's a dirty little thing, so I've been looking for a chance to dispose of it...but in the end I managed to make good use of her. Am I not a kind demon? She must be thanking me from the afterlife." * (To Remedios): "I have no idea what to make of that. Why? What do you mean by why? It felt like a little prick, how about that? If you’re done, would you mind getting out of the way? I don't intend to kill you here. I'll decide after I kill the Sorcerer King." * (To Neia about Ainz's death): "It seems you are unable to accept reality. Are you mad, human? Pitiful." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Emperors Category:Magic Casters Category:Evil Lords Category:Demi-Human Alliance Category:Nazarick